The Arousing Truth
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: well this is the companion to The Hardest Truths... what happens after the 4th chapter for those who want to see it... yea.. Smutastic and lemony goodness ahead GrimmXIchi


**Well this is the companion to The Hardest Truths... Its a one-shot between Grimm and Ichigo with some hints at a future pairing... SMUTASTIC so plx dont read if you don't like this kind of thing :D And thx again to RamencupMiso for the reviews as well as I Dont Want Cupid Virus :D Hope you all enjoy... If you don't get it then i only have one suggestion : Read the Hardest of Truths... then again I made it so that it would be easy to understand (even if you dont read the other part) OK now im just rambling... lol**

_Disclaimer: Fear the day that I would come to own Bleach... fortunately that day is not today...._

Warning: YAOI! Boy on boy lurv... umm also this one has a very graphic (in my pov) smutty lemon.. you cant say you havent been warned 

Grimmjow jumped at Ichigo and pressed his hand against the wall above the berry's head and pressed his lips onto the teens. He really did live up to his name. He swiped his tongue across the berry's lips and he was permitted entrance. He left no crevice of that warm cavern unexplored. He broke apart from the kiss and smirked. Oh the things, he had in store for this berry. Hehe so maybe those handcuffs that he had taken from the tall guy with the scarf would be of some use.

Ichigo pushed against Grimm's chest,attempting to get him off. What the hell was he getting into? "Get off!" With one last push Grimmjow fell to the floor and glowered up at the berry. And then a very scary smirk came onto his face. "Eh? So thats how its gonna be?" He chuckled and the next thing Ichigo knew, he was knocked out....

Grimm smiled. His berry looked so.. arousing, when he was knocked out. He picked up the unconcious teen and proceeded to lay him on the bed. Should he strip him? Nah, he'd leave that for when the boy was awake. Now where had he left those damn handcuffs? He reached over to his bag that was on the floor and rummaged through his bag. Damn it, where were they. "Looking for these?" Grimmjow turned around to face the red haired Shinigami that he had knocked out earlier. "Yes pineapple, I was. Now give 'em here." The red head laughed and shook his head no. "Why would I let you have my Ichi?" My Ichi... oh that red head was going to get an ass-wooping if he didn't hand them over... Or this could actually work to his advantage.

Renji's blood ran cold as he saw the smirk come over the ex-Espada's face. And then the next thing he knew, Renji was tied up in a chair. What the hell! "He! don't mess with me Shinigami. Look, you don't even have the handcuffs anymore. And guess what else?" He set down the handcuffs and walked over to Ichigo, who was apparently knocked out. He tilted up the boy's chin and kissed him full on the lips.

Hehe this was gonna be fun... "OK... lets get back to what I was _doing," _Grimm liked the implications of the last word. He took the handcuffs and handcuffed one hand to each bed post. Mmm... Ichigo looked so good right now, all helpless. "Hn.. What happened?" Yay! Ichigo was awake. "I knocked you out. Now time for some fun." And Grimm pounced.

Ichigo tried to move out from under the teal haired man, when he realized he was tied down to the bed. "Grimm stop dicking around!" Crap wrong choice of words! "Eh... so anxious Ichigo. I hadn't even mentioned that part of our anatomy's yet... Well if you insist.." What the hell that didn't make sense! Grimmjow reached over the bed and picked up his sword and unsheathed it. He slowly drew it down the length of Ichigo's shirt, ripping it open. "My Ichigo, what a nice body. It's almost enough to make me jealous." Ichigo gulped as the man eyed him hungrily.

Grimm kissed the smaller man yet again and then moved his lips to the exposed skin of his neck. He sucked on it ensuing a very arousing moan from the boy. Eh so he was enjoying it? He moved his lips slowly down his neck and onto the muscular chest. He lifted his gaze so that he could see Ichigo who was biting his lip, attempting to refrain from making any noise. Well he'd just have to change that now wouldn't he? Grimm moved his lips and licked one of the teens pert nipples and then tweaked the other, ensuing yet another moan from the boy's mouth. He kept up the treatment for a bit and then decided to move south.

Ichigo was in pure heaven. He had never imagined that he'd find himself in this type of situation. And then Grimm's mouth. It was so fucking hot! He squirmed, trying to free himself of his restraints, not to escape, only to grab that teal hair and keep Grimmjow where he was. Then he felt Grimm's mouth leave his nipple and whimpered at the loss of stimulation. "So eager... but we do have another half of your body, though by the bulge in your pants I'm sure you're highly aware of that fact." Then he felt Grimm touch his erection through the fabric of his jeans. "My! It seems as though lil Ichi is as eager as you are... Well don't worry I'll take care of that." Grimm slowly undid the zipper of the teens pants and then palmed his erection yet again through the fabric of his boxers. Damn it, if this kept on he would come before Grimmjow even went to work.

Grimm smirked, he knew the boy was close but he wasn't going to have him coming before he did. He moved his hand of the boy's sheathed erection and moved over to his bag. He rummaged around yet again and then grinned when he found what he was looking for. A state of the art vibrating cock ring. This was sure to be interesting. "OK Ichi, let's get started shall we?" He put down the cock ring and sliced off the berry's boxer, releasing lil Ichi. And boy was he big... All the more fun. Grimm breathed on the tip off the ever expanding shaft and then licked the slit at the head of it, all the way down to his base. Ichigo writhed under him in ectasy... Now time for his suprise. Grimm stood up and grinned at the boy below him. Then he held up the ring. "Ya know what this is Ichi?" He saw the boy's eyes widen in response and his writhing became more desperate. " Good... you should know where this is going then.

Ichigo gasped as he felt the cold metal of the ring around his hard shaft and then moaned as it began to vibrate. God, it felt so fucking good and then he was surrounded by warmth. He looked down and saw that Grimm had sucked in his cock. "Ughh.. Grimm.." He moaned again involuntarily and wished his hands were free to keep the mans head where it suddnely stopped his ministrations reached for a tube of lotion he had seen earlier. "Now, time for my fun!"

Grimm lathered up his fingers with lotion and placed one at Ichi's entrance. "Relax or this will hurt," And he slowly pushed in his index finger into the teen's ass. There was a look of discomfort on the boys face so Grimm kissed him hard on the lips and pumped his erection, which was now engorged with cum. He slowly pushed in another finger and started scissoring the two digits when Ichigo gasped in pleasure. Apparently he had found his target. Skipping the last finger Grimm quickly undressed and placed his hardened member at Ichigo's entrance. In one thrust he was in.

Ichigo felt tears come to his eyes as he felt Grimmjow enter him. And then with almost no pause at all he pulled out and thrusted all the way in; And Ichi saw stars. All the pain from before was gone as he felt white hot pleasure engulf him. As if on cue the handcuffs opened and his hands were free.

Man! Ichigo was so fuckin tight! He felt Ichis fingers clutching at his hair and his thrusts became more frantic; Grimm could tell he was getting dangerously close. "Gahh Ichi! Imma... cum!" And then he exploded; his seed filling the teens ass. He undid the cock ring and one lick of the berry's slit and their stomachs were covered in a sea of hot cum. Grimmjow rode out his orgasm and then placed two fingers in the puddle of cum. He lifted them up to his mouth and sighed. Even the boy's cum tasted faintly of strawberry's. Oh well, it wasn't like he was gonna waste any of it. Grimmjow licked up all the cum off the teens abdomen and then kissed him passionately on the lips. And only then did he remember his prisoner in the corner.

Grimmjow got up off of the tired out teen and sauntered over to Renji who was hornier than he had ever been in his life. "You liked the show Shinigami?" Renji could only nod in response. Grimm smirked. The rest of the evening seemed very bright now that he had a second uke.

**Ohh... interesting ending? Ok so dont be too cruel.. this was my first one shot and idk if i should write what happens afterwards or just get back to the story at hand :D hmmm.. tho ive never really read any RenXGrimm... so it would be interesting :D REVIEW and tell me wat you think :D**

**Ja Ne Minna-san!**


End file.
